


hermitry

by lavenderhxney



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, mustache stealing, the buildoff, the death competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhxney/pseuds/lavenderhxney
Summary: a small collection of hermitcraft poetry.





	hermitry

**Author's Note:**

> i have not written poetry in so long. tbh this is only for my application for the hermitzine because most of my poetry was for school projects and no way in hell am i submitting that. heres my poems. enjoy
> 
> tumblr: lemonade-cherry  
mineblr: cherry-minecraft

three friends met on a weekday.

two in competition with the other.

but for the moment all three. they

were in competition with each other.

they went up as high as they could.

their builds at the highest elevation.

now at the bottom they stood,

staring up at their creations.

together they devised a system

in which they all agreed.

but the scores that were given

were the same for all three.

\--

my friend is away from the computer. at least i think he is

i walk in front of him. he doesn’t respond. 

to myself i make a promise. ill take his mustache away

\--

a death competition he says, voice riddled with glee.

i already guessed that this is what he wanted from me

while he talks i shed my armor, and prepare for a leap. 

and as soon as he says go i leap to my feet. 

i hit the ground fast. my vision went red

it was all worth it for my victory, in the end


End file.
